


Friend of Mine

by Johnlocksholmies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, German, Love, M/M, PTSD, Post-Reichenbach, References to Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocksholmies/pseuds/Johnlocksholmies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ist nach drei Jahren von den "Toten" zurückgekehrt und John muss mit Emotionen und Wünschen fertig werden, die er mit seinem Freund begraben geglaubt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts), [lawatsonholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawatsonholmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Friend of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351153) by [lawatsonholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawatsonholmes/pseuds/lawatsonholmes), [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



Rosig-goldenes Morgenlicht scheint über die glatte, blasse Haut von Sherlock's Rücken, beleuchtet seine scharfen Schulterblätter und das Tal seiner Wirbelsäule. John will berühren, will seine Hand ausstrecken und die Wärme von Fleisch spüren, das glühend und lebendig ist, will fühlen, dass  _Sherlock lebendig ist,_ will seine Fingerspitzen von Sherlock's Schultern zu der geschwungenen Kurve seiner Hüften streichen.

John könnte. Er könnte Sherlock berühren weil Sherlock hier ist, in John's Bett, hier in 221b, Sherlock ist zuhause, nicht tot, er ist lebendig und er atmet und er ist  _genau hier._ So nah, es wäre so einfach seine Hand auszustrecken und seine Handfläche über samtige Haut zu streichen und zu berühren auf eine Weise, die ihm vorher nicht erlaubt war, als John eine zögernde Hand auf kalten, schwarzen Marmor legte und sagte: "Ich war so allein und ich schulde dir so viel",  _vor Tod und Wiederauferstehung_ , bevor Sherlock an der Tür stand und "John" sagte, mit Schmerz und Freude und mit drei Jahren voll Belastung und Trennung im Gepäck, und John schlug um sich, verletzte diese beneidenswerten Wangenknochen, und Sherlock fiel auf seine Knie, schlang lange Arme um John's Taille, und John berührte endlich, nahm Sherlock's Gesicht in seine Hände und ließ tränenverschmierte Küsse auf seine Schläfen und Kiefer herabregnen. John hat danach nie aufgehört zu berühren, und Sherlock berührte auch John. Jetzt sind sie hier in John's Bett und John will nichts mehr als immer weiter zu berühren, und es macht ihm eine Heidenangst.

Sherlock dreht seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen und guckt John an. Seine Augen sind flüssiger Rauch, sein Mund ist zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. "Ist alles okay?", fragt er, die Stimme schläfrig und rau.

John schluckt. _Okay? Nichts ist okay. Und doch wieder alles._ "Ich glaube ich-" Er leckt nervös über seine Unterlippe und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten um sie nicht zu Sherlock auszustrecken. "Ich brauche etwas Zeit, Sherlock. Wir s- sollten die Dinge von hier an etwas langsamer angehen lassen."

Sherlock's üppiger Mund verschmälert sich noch mehr; seine Kiefermuskeln bewegen sich für einen Moment, sein Kehlkopf hüpft in diesem wunderschönen Hals. Das alles dauert kaum Sekunden und dann spricht er in einem angenehmen, leichten Ton: "Natürlich, John. Durchaus verständlich und nachvollziehbar." Sherlock bekommt sogar ein Lächeln hin, und John kann sich jetzt nicht daran erinnern - seine gequälten Gedanken drehen sich, winden und strecken sich nach weggeschlossenen Erinnerungen - ob dieses Lächeln die Eigenschaften eines von Sherlock's "fake"-Lächeln oder seiner "echten" hat.

Er hätte niemals erwartet, eines der beiden wieder zu sehen, und jetzt zum ersten Mal bedauert er, die Freude an diesen Erinnerungen geopfert zu haben um den heulenden Schmerz des Verlustes zu stillen.

Und das ist ein anderer Grund aufzuhören, es langsamer angehen zu lassen. Um zu sehen, ob diese Gefühl mehr sind als nur Erleichterung.

Sherlock steht langsam vom Bett auf, zieht ein T-Shirt an, das zu weit und zu kurz ist. Die vertrauten seidenen Morgenmäntel sind weggepackt, sowie fast alles andere was ihm gehört, eingeschlossen in ein Schlafzimmer, von dem John gelernt, sich selber unter großen Schmerzen beigebracht hat, so zu tun, als würde es nicht mehr existieren.

"Ich sollte reichlich Zeit haben, meine Sachen heute wieder zu ordnen und mein Zimmer auszusortieren. Du hast deine Schicht in der Notaufnahme heute, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

"Ja", antwortet John, seine Stimme ein bisschen abgehackter als er beabsichtigt hatte, "ich sollte so gegen sieben wieder da sein, denke ich. Kommt auf die Verletzungen und die Zahl der Patienten, die kommen, an, weißt du." John erinnert sich an das erste Mal, dass er Zusatzarbeit in der Notaufnahme genommen hatte. Ella's Tipp, streng genommen.  _Du konntest ihn nicht retten, john, und du wolltest einen Teil der Schuld auf dich selbst legen, als sein Freund und als Arzt. Obwohl du weißt, dass kein Arzt jeden Patienten retten kann. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dorthin zu gehen, wo du ihnen helfen kannst. Und wo du weiterhin sehen kannst, dass nicht alle von ihnen gerettet werden können._

John guckt zu als Sherlock durch die Tür schlüpft und das Klicken des Schlosses ist laut in dem stillen Raum. Er geht vorwärts, bereit, Sherlock zu folgen, immer so bereit zu folgen,  _so schnell so verbunden_ , aber er stoppt sich. John bat um Zeit und er weiß, er braucht sie, weiß, dass sich die brodelnde Verwirrung in seinem Kopf nur bilden kann, wenn er nicht inne hält und darüber nachdenkt, über Gefühle,  _was Sherlock nicht tut_ , und über die Freundschaft, die John für verloren gehalten hatte.

Er sitzt am Rand des Betts und reibt seine Hand über sein Gesicht. In den letzten drei Tagen war er berauschend glücklich - nach dem ersten Anfall von unkontrollierter Wut -, doch jetzt fühlen sich seine Schultern eng an und ein bittersüßer Schmerz blüht in der Mitte seiner Brust. In all der Zeit, in der Sherlock fort war, drei lange, leere Jahre, die drohten, sich in eine Unendlichkeit des Nichts zu verwandeln, war alles, was John sich wünschte, seinen Freund wieder zu haben und eine Chance zu kriegen, ihm all die Dinge zu sagen, die er vorher nicht sagen konnte. Und jetzt hat John Sherlock wieder und er hat ein paar der Dinge gesagt, die er sagen wollte, aber nur als Sherlock schlief, mit John in der Dunkelheit an ihn gepresst. Diese geflüsterten Geständnisse machen John fast genau so viel Angst wie sein erdrückendes Bedürfnis zu berühren.

Der Wecker klingelt, reißt John von seinen Gedanken und er haut auf den Knopf um ihn auszustellen. Er stolpert zum Kleiderschrank und entfernt Hose und Pullover und wirft sie dann aufs Bett. Er nimmt sich seinen Morgenmantel vom Haken an der Tür und geht nach unten um zu duschen, hoffend, dass der Strahl heißes Wasser seine ansammelnde Verspanntheit wegwaschen kann.

*

John unterschreibt, dass er auf Abruf für die Frau in Zimmer 2 da sein wird, als ihn ein Tumult am Sanitätereinlass ablenkt. Die Sanitäter stürmen durch die Tür und rollen eine Trage neben sich her, und John sieht zwei Schwestern und Dr. Stephens auf dem Platz zusammenfinden. John kann nichts von dem Patienten erkennen, aber von den Daten, die die Sanitäter Dr. Stephens weitergeben, weiß er, dass die Verletzungen lebensgefährlich sind. Er schmiert seine Unterschrift auf das Papier, reicht es dem Beamten und beeilt sich dann um zu sehen, ob er helfen kann.

Der Anblick, der ihn erwartet, ist grauenvoll - des Patienten Mund steht offen und er hat Augen wie tot, dunkles Haar mit getrocknetem Blut, das wie Purpur leuchtet als es in Rinnsalen am Gesicht des Patienten runterläuft. Die Schädeldecke des Patienten ist aufgeschlagen, Falten der Kopfhaut schälen sich zurück wie die Blätter einer Blume, Fleisch so rot wie reife Melone. John streckt ohne zu denken seine Hand aus.

"Watson!", bellt Dr. Stephens. Er winkt die Sanitäter zum Trauma Raum 1 und dreht sein Gesicht dann zu John.

"Was ist passiert?" John's Stimme hört sich flach und tot zu seinen eigenen Ohren an.

"Unfall. Schweres Schädeltrauma, offensichtlich."

John's Atem stockt und er fühlt den Anfang von hysterischem Lachen in seiner Kehle hochsprudeln. "Offensichtlich."  _Offensichtlich, würde Sherlock sagen, immer in diesem nervigen verärgerten Ton._

"Hören Sie, ich muss da rein gehen." Dr. Stephens neigt seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Trauma Raumes. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Ja, gut", nickt John. "Mir geht's gut, es ist okay. Es ist alles okay." Das letzte ist nichts als ein gebrochenes Murmeln.

Dr. Stephens beäught John für einen Moment aber belässt es dabei.

John sieht zu, wie sich die Tür zum Trauma Raum schließt und dann steuert er entschlossen zum Eingang. Als er draußen ist saugt er kalte, klare Luft tief in seine Lungen ein, lehnt sich gegen das Gebäude um sich selbst aufrecht zu halten, da seine Knie drohen, unter ihm wegzuknicken. Wenn er seine Augen schließt, sieht er  _leere silberne Augen und schwarze Locken und Blut, Gott, John weiß, dass Kopfwunden stark bluten, er ist Arzt, Arzt, lasst ihn durch, das ist sein Freund, sein bester Freund, und er hätte wissen müssen, John hätte sagen sollen, hätte es ihm sagen sollen._

John atmet einmal tief durch und knallt seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

Erst als er wieder rein geht bemerkt er, dass er Blut an den Händen hat.

*

Diese selben Hände zittern als er die Tür zu Wohnung gegen neun Uhr an diesem Abend aufschließt. Er ist nach seiner Schicht nicht gleich nach Hause gegangen; er hatte die Einladung auf ein Bier oder zwei mit ein paar Kollegen angenommen und hatte die letzten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, seinem eigenen hohlen, erschrecktem Lachen zuzuhören, seine eigenen zitternden Finger zu sehen, wie sie sich an sein Glass klammerten. Als ihn ein Trip zu den Toiletten dazu zwang, rote, verwüstete Augen im Spiegel zu sehen, wusste er, dass das hier keinen Sinn hatte. Das hier hatte wahrscheinlich  _alles_ keinen Sinn mehr.

Sherlock platziert frisch entstaubte Laborgeräte auf die Arbeitsplatten und Tische in der Küche. John kann ein leises Lachen nicht stoppen, aber er erstickt das Ende indem er sich räuspert.

"Sherlock, ich... ich muss mit dir reden."

Eine blasse grüne Flasche bringt noch mehr von der Schönheit dieser unglaublichen, Gott, unsagbar wunderschönen Augen hervor, als Sherlock sie für einen Moment hoch zum Licht hält, bevor er sie vorsichtig wieder hinstellt. Die hochgerollten Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes sehen teilweise grün aus neben dem farbigen Glas.

Als er sich den Tisch anguckt sieht sogar John, dass das nicht einmal ein Drittel von dem ist, was Sherlock bräuchte, wenn sie wirklich planen würden wieder dorthin zu kommen, wo sie mal waren.

Gott. Wie kann einer von beiden auch nur davon träumen wieder dorthin zurückzukehren?

"Ich höre dir zu, John." Sherlock steht immer noch, eine Hand auf dem Tisch, die andere ruht an seiner schlanken Taille - John's Gedanken fliegen zurück zu ihrem ersten Fall,  _der Flur, lachend und außer Atem. Alles neu und aufregend._

Er schreckt zurück wie von einem Schlag. Nein, verdammt. Er hatte das weggepackt! Er wollte nicht... konnte es sich nicht leisten... dass es jemals wieder zurück kommt, und jetzt ist es hier, verletzend, niederdrückend wie an diesen ersten Tagen nachdem Sherlock... nachdem er...

John schließt seine Augen für einen Moment, legt seine Hand über seine Lippen, zwingt sich selbst, das schlimmste davon drin zu behalten.

Sherlock's Schritte kommen näher und John fühlt eine Hand auf seinem Arm. "John, geht es dir gut? Erzähl mir was passiert ist."

John reißt seinen Arm los, sodass Sherlock's Hand einen Moment verlassen in der Luft schwebt.

"Weißt du was, Sherlock?", sagt er, kaum in der Lage, seine steigende Wut zu verergen, "du bist der verdammte geniale Detektiv, oder? Sag du's mir, mmh? Sag du mir ob es mir gut geht. Sag du mir was verdammt noch mal passiert ist als ein Patient mit einem Schädeltrauma... massiven Schädeltrauma, Sherlock... direkt neben mir reingerollt wurde, he?"

"John, ich-"

"Ich bin VERDAMMT NOCH MAL FAST ZUSAMMENGEBROCHEN, Sherlock! SCHON WIEDER! Und ich hab nicht... das ist nicht passiert seit dem Tag nach deiner Beer-" John unterdrückt ein Schluchzen, verzieht das Gesicht, kämpft gegen seinen sich zuziehenden Hals. "Deiner Beerdigung." Er zittert stark, jeder Muskel schlottert mit Schmerz und Anspannung und Wut.

Sherlock tritt noch einen Schritt in Richtung John, wird aber von einer starken Hand gegen seine Brust aufgehalten. John's Finger ballen sich im Stoff zu einer Faust, hindern Sherlock daran, vor oder zurück zu gehen.

"Du hast mich deine verdammte Beerdigung durchleben lassen, Sherlock."

Jetzt zeigt sich auch auf Sherlock's Gesicht Schmerz. "Ja John, ich- ich hab dich gesehen." Er schluckt als er das Feuer in John's Augen hochsteigen sieht. "Das Bild, wie du an dem Tag gelitten hast, hat mich seitdem jeden Tag verfolgt."

"Oh, verfolgt hat es dich? Jetzt hör mir mal zu", John zieht Sherlock näher und ein bisschen nach unten, um in seine Augen zu sehen, "ICH. HAB ES. VERDAMMT. NOCHMAL. GELEBT!"

Sherlock zuckt zusammen und da ist ein Funken Befriedigung in John's Magengrube. Die Genugtuung dieses ersten Schlages kommt zurück geeilt, und John will zuschlagen, will weh tun. Er hat sein Temperament schon eine ganze Weile nicht losgelassen, weil er innerlich tot war, leer, weil Sherlock tot war und mit ihm die einzige Freude, die John seit den blutigen, staubigen und schweißnassen Tagen unter der afghanischen Sonne kannte.

Sherlock streckt seine Hand aus um John's Handgelenk festzuhalten, aber John verstärkt seinen Griff an Sherlock's Hemd und schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Lass es", sagt er, Kiefer angespannt und Zähne aufeinander gepresst, "fass mich nicht an, oder ich werde-"

"Tu es", sagt Sherlock, tief und eindringlich, "schlag mich, verletz mich, tritt mich. Du willst Blut, John? Ich geb' dir Blut." Sherlock nimmt sich die grüne Flasche und knallt sie gegen den Tisch, krallt seine langen Finger um die zerrissenen Ränder bevor er das geschärfte Ende John hinhält. "Schneid mich auf."

John lässt Sherlock los, der gegen den Tisch stolpert. John nimmt das Glas von Sherlock's Händen und schleudert es gegen die Wand, wo es zu einem Regen aus schimmernden grün zerbricht. "Spiel hier nicht den verdammten Märtyrer, Sherlock. Biete dich nicht als Opfergabe und denke das macht alles wieder okay."

"Was willst du DANN?!" Sherlock schleudert sich gegen John, schiebt ihn rückwärts und drängt sich in seinen Raum,  _wie er es immer getan hat, immer so nah, zu nah, nie nah genug._

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt John und haut Sherlock eine rein bevor er sich stoppen kann.

Sherlock's Kopf schleudert zurück durch die Kraft des Schlags als er rückwärts taumelt. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet hält er eine Hand gegen seinen Kiefer und John sieht Blut zwischen seinen blassen Fingern hervortreten.

Sherlock wischt sein Kinn ab und spritzt dabei Bluttröpfchen auf sein weißes Hemd. "Fühlt sich gut an?"

"Sag du's mir."

Sherlock leckt seine Lippen. "Dann mach's nochmal."

John lacht humorlos. "Ist das was du willst? Du willst dass ich dich weiter schlage bis ich mich besser fühle?"

"Wenn es dir-", Sherlock kommt dichter und John beobachtet die Bewegung seines Kehlkopfs als er schluckt, "wenn es dir dabei hilft, mir zu vergeben, dann ja." Sherlock streckt seine Hand aus und legt sie auf seine Wangen. "Denn wenn du mir nicht vergibst, John, dann hätte er gewonnen."

John muss nicht fragen  _Er?_ weil er es weiß, weiß an dem Ton in Sherlock's Stimme, dem distanzierten, harten Blick in seinen Augen.

Sherlock umfasst John's Gesicht. "Er hätte mein Herz aus mir heraus gebrannt." Sherlock neigt seinen Kopf und presst seine Stirn gegen John's.

John riecht den scharfen, metallenen Geruch und fühlt die klebrige Feuchte von Blut an Sherlock's Hand, aber er lehnt sich trotzdem in die Berührung. Es arbeitet sich ein Schluchzen John's Kehle hoch und er versucht, es herunter zu schlucken, beißt auf seine Lippen um es am Herauskommen zu hindern.

Sherlock macht sich gerade, gleitet seine Hand in John's Haar. "Bitte", flüstert er.

John sieht zu Sherlock hoch und er weiß, dass Sherlock die Tränen sehen muss weil John fühlt, dass sie drohen aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu fallen. Er öffnet seinen Mund um zu sprechen, merkt dass seine Stimme ihn verlässt, also räuspert er sich. "Ich kann nicht-", sein Atem stockt, "das hier tun, was immer es ist. Ich kann nicht."

Sherlock lässt seinen Kopf fallen und lässt John los, streicht seinen Daumen über John's Unterlippe, dann sackt er gegen den Tisch.

John dreht sich um und geht nach oben, den Geschmack von Sherlock's Blut auf der Spitze seiner Zunge.


	2. Chapter 2

John lässt die Tränen leise über sein Gesicht rollen als er sich in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers auszieht. Sherlock's Blut ist immer noch auf John's Lippen und Zunge. Sherlock's kummervoller Gesichtsausdruck ist noch immer ein zurückgebliebenes Bild in John's Augen.

Und es ist nur drei Tage her seit der Mann von "den Toten" zurückgekehrt ist.

Nur drei verdammte Tage.

Seine Hände zittern, John zieht sich eine Pyjama Hose an, legt seine Uhr ab und setzt sich auf den Bettrand.

_"Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht."_ , sagt er sich selbst, er atmet immer noch die stille Luft ein und atmet schwer aus. Sherlock war alles für ihn. Energie, Lebenssinn, das Leben selbst. Dann ist er verschwunden - gestorben - und hat John's Herz mit in das Grab genommen.

Jetzt ist er hier, lebendig - und John's schlagendes, verwundetes Herz mit ihm.

_Wie packe ich mein Herz zurück?_ Die Wunde ist jetzt verschlossen und innen ist nur eine Masse von zähem, verknoteten Narbengewebe.

John fällt zurück, dann rollt er sich auf die Seite, winkelt die Knie an und zählt taub die Tränen als sie von seinem Nasenrücken auf die Matratze fallen.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür durchbricht die Stille.

Er reibt eine Hand über seine Augen und räuspert sich bevor er mit klarer, ernster Stimme sagt: "Sherlock, ich sagte ich kann darüber heute Abend nicht reden. Geh ins Bett... oder geh... wo auch immer du hingehst wenn normale Leute schlafen." Er dreht sich so dass sein Rücken zur Tür zeigt.

Die Tür geht einen Spalt auf und die Stimme, welche er gewöhnlich nur noch im Traum hörte - meistens Albträume - spricht leise: "John, es tut mir leid, aber es kann nicht bis morgen warten. Es muss jetzt sein. Ich muss es jetzt wissen."

Zähne zusammengebissen, Mund zusammengepresst setzt sich John im Bett auf. "Musst WAS wissen?"

Sherlock bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit auf John und streckt eine Hand aus.

"Gib mir deine rechte Hand. Bitte."

John atmet aus, gereizt und... etwas anderes, vielleicht. Er starrt auf Sherlock's ausgestreckte Hand bis er sie, und Sherlock, einigermaßen im Mondlicht sehen kann.

Widerwillig hält er seine rechte Hand hin. Sherlock's linke Hand umklammert sie.

Dann, bevor John sich rühren oder reagieren kann, hat Sherlock  beide Handgelenke mit Handschellen aneinander gefesselt.

John blinkt und blinkt nochmal um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich nicht träumt. Das schwache Mondlicht das durch die Vorhänge fällt versetzt Sherlock's blasse Haut in ein schwaches, außerirdisches Glühen und blinkt auf den silbernen Handschellen, was der ganzen Szene eine surreale Unheimlichkeit verleiht, und John wundert sich ob er eingeschlafen und das hier nur ein weiterer Albtraum ist, ein weiterer Weg für sein Unterbewusstsein, seine ungesunde Verbundenheit, _nein, Besessenheit_ mit Sherlock neu aufleben zu lassen. Aber dann klirrt das Metal laut in der Dunkelheit als Sherlock in das Bett neben John krabbelt, und John bemerkt, wie er rüberrutscht um die Masse von Sherlock's Gewicht zu vermeiden als er es sich bequem macht. Sherlock ist warm und an John's Seite gepresst und die Wärme versichert John, dass das hier Wirklichkeit ist, das hier passiert _jetzt gerade._

Sherlock hat sie wirklich mit Handschellen aneinander gefesselt.

John dreht sich um, so weit er es mit der Einschränkung durch die Handschellen bewältigen kann, und funkelt Sherlock an. "Was zur HÖLLE spielst du hier?"

Sherlock's Augen sind dunkel, glasklare Iris fast ganz und gar von erweiterten Pupillen eingenommen. "Ich lasse dich nicht gehen."

John knirscht die Zähne. "Du lässt mich nicht schlafen gehen? Warum zur Hölle nicht?"

"Ich kenne dich, John." Sherlock atmet tief ein. "Wenn du auf mich sauer bist, dann rennst du. Du machst einen Spaziergang oder du gehst zu Mike oder zu irgendeiner Frau, mit der du gerade deine Zeit verschwendest. Du verschwindest. Aber dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht gehen. Ich habe-", Sherlock guckt zur Seite, "ich habe zu viel Zeit von dir entfernt verbracht um jetzt zuzusehen, wie du vor mir wegläufst."

John lässt seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen und starrt an die Decke. "Du hast mich zuerst verlassen."

"Ich-"

"Nein." John schüttelt seinen Kopf, fühlt die Wut in seiner Brust, sein zertrampeltes Herz in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit schlagen. "Du hast mich verdammt nochmal verlassen, Sherlock. Du wolltest, dass ich denke, dass die einzige Sache, an die ich geglaubt habe, das einzige, was für mich wichtig war, eine Lüge war. Und dann hast du mich zurückgelassen." Er dreht seinen Kopf und guckt Sherlock an. "Ich wäre dir überall hin gefolgt. Hätte alles gemacht, was du wolltest. Aber du hast mir nicht genug vertraut um-"

"Ich hab dir mehr als IRGENDWEM vertraut, John! Und du kennst mich gut genug um zu verstehen, was das für mich bedeutet. Ich habe etwas viel wichtigeres als mein Leben für dich geopfert. Ich habe meinen Ruf aufgegeben, meine ganze Karriere, meine ARBEIT, John. Sterben wäre gar nichts für mich gewesen wenn es geholfen hätte, meinen Ruf intakt zu halten. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich musste NOCH MEHR als mein Leben opfern." Sherlock knirscht mit den  Zähnen, als er mit dem Schmerz dieses Momentes wieder umgehen muss. "Und ich habe es getan, freiwillig, für dich, John. Um dich zu retten."

John schnaubt empört. "Klar. Danke, Kumpel. Vielen Dank dafür." Er dreht sein Gesicht nach links, weg von Sherlock. "Schön zu wissen dass mein Leben so einen hohen Rank hat, da oben zwischen deiner Arbeit immerhin."

"Dein Leben, John, ist das wertvollste auf der Welt für-"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE, Sherlock! Halt SOFORT die Klappe, bevor du dich NOCH MEHR lächerlich machst, klar?"

Sherlock's Mund krampft sich eng zusammen und eine Grimasse aus Schmerz spielt um seine Lippen. John hört ihn scharf einatmen, als würde ein Messer in den langen, hageren Körper schneiden.

"Willst du wissen wie 'wertvoll' mein Leben für dich war? Mh? War es ach, wertvoll genug, dass du zweimal darüber nachdenken musstest bevor du einen Verrückten anlocktest - einer, der uns beide schon fast in einem öffentlichen Schwimmbad getötet hat? War es wertvoll genug, dich davon abzuhalten, mir Drogen zu verabreichen und mich glauben zu lassen...", John lacht, flüchtig, verärgert, "mich glauben zu lassen, das ein verfluchter Höllenhund ein paar Sekunden davon entfernt war, mir die Kehle rauszureißen?"

Sherlock atmet laut aus, bleibt aber still.

"Und wenn wir schon mal bei dem schönen Thema sind, was ist mit DIESEN VERKACKTEN DINGERN?" John hebt ihre gefesselten Hände hoch und schüttelt sie, rasselt mit dem Metall der Handschellen. "Du hast mich als Geisel genommen, damit ich nicht flüchten kann, und dann hast du mich vor einen VERFLUCHTEN BUS gezogen, Sherlock!" John's Atem geht abgehackt und er hält für einen Moment inne um eine Hand über seine Nase zu seinem Mund zu reiben, kämpfend, um einen Funken Fassung zu behalten, bevor er weitermacht. "Also... also hör einfach auf, über mein wertvolles Leben zu reden, okay? Es ist augenscheinlich nicht so wertvoll für dich. Um ehrlich zu sein, es kommt mir selber im Moment nicht all zu wertvoll vor."

"John", fängt Sherlock zögernd an.

John bleibt stumm, von seinem lauten, schweren Atem abgesehen.

"Bitte, hör mir zu; Ich verstehe, dass ich dich nicht bitten kann, mir zu vertrauen, oder auch nur mir zu glauben so kurz nachdem... was ich tun musste. Aber dich zu bitten, deinen Instinkten zu vertrauen, deinem Herzen." Sherlock hebt seine gefesselte Hand vom Kopfende und hebt dabei John's Arm und streckt ihn.

"Sherlock, lass-"

"Du erinnerst dich an diese Situation, John. Dein Körper erinnert sich. Es war die letzte Nacht, wo wir zusammen waren, wirklich zusammen, als eine Einheit, ohne die Täuschung. Ich hoffte immer noch, es gäbe einen Weg daraus, oder wenigstens einen Weg, bei dem du mit mir kommen könntest. Das war was ich wollte, John. Und er wusste das. Er wusste du warst das Wichtigste im Universum, und er nutzte das um mich zu zerstören."

John verlagert sein Gewicht, unbehaglich, und versucht, seinen Arm zurückzuziehen, aber Sherlock ist stärker, unglaublich stärker, und hält ihre Handgelenke wo sie sind.

"Du hast mir vor diesen Bus gefolgt, obwohl du hättest bremsen und mich stoppen, oder uns beide aus dem Weg ziehen können. Ich wusste, dass ich den Bus dich nicht treffen lassen würde, aber _du_ wusstest das nicht. Und das war als ich entschied, dass dir das Retten deines eigenen Lebens nicht anvertraut werden konnte. Wenn du auch nur die leiseste Idee gehabt hättest, dass ich überlebt hatte, dann hättest du alles riskiert, um mich zu finden, John. Du wärst direkt in die Falle gelaufen, die seine Männer für dich gestellt hatten. Ich konnte akzeptieren, meinen Ruf zu verlieren, meine Arbeit, mein Leben. Ich konnte nicht akzeptieren, dich zu verlieren."

John rollt sich ungeschickt auf seine Seite und sieht Sherlock direkt in die Augen. "Du vergisst hier was, Sherlock. Das wichtigste an der ganzen Sache." Er schluckt, fühlt die Worte in seiner Kehle stecken, aber es wird Zeit, sie zu sagen, Zeit, dass Sherlock ein paar der Dinge hört, die John so lange für sich behalten hat, Dinge, für die John schon ewig gebraucht hat, um sie herauszufinden und zu akzeptieren, Dinge, die er nur in dem schummerigen Licht einer verlassenen Lagerhalle realisieren konnte, während einer Konversation, die er so gern vergessen würde. "Du _warst_ mein Leben. Und als du gestorben bist, starb ich auch. Also kannst du sagen, du hast getan was du getan hast um mich zu retten, aber du-", John's Stimme bricht und er hält inne, saugt Luft ein, "du hast mich getötet." John saugt noch einen Atemzug ein. "Du hättest mich in Moriarty's Falle laufen lassen sollen, denn so zu sterben hätte ich den letzten drei Jahren ohne dich vorgezogen."

Sherlock's Augen werden groß und er atmet zitternd aus. "John." Er schiebt seine freie Hand in die Haare in John's Nacken und zieht hart, John zuckt zusammen. "Sag das nicht. Dein Sterben war nicht, _ist nicht,_ akzeptabel. Das wird es nie sein."

John versucht, seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, aber Sherlock hält ihn schnell fest und zwingt John, still zu bleiben. "Sherlock-"

Sherlock senkt seine Hände zwischen sie beide, verschiebt sein Handgelenk genug, um seine Finger zwischen John's zu schieben und ihre Handflächen aneinander zu pressen. "Ich wusste, dass das, was ich tun musste, für dich schmerzhaft sein würde, ja. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Dein Leben ist mir wichtiger als alles andere."

John's Lachen ist dunkel und hohl. "Wir werden immer weiter im Kreis hiermit gehen, was? Denn dein Leben wird immer das Wichtigste für mich sein."

Sherlock drängt sich näher heran, lockert den Griff in John's Haar aber hält dafür seine Wange. Da ist ein diebisches Licht in Sherlock's Augen und John spürt Sherlock's heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. "Wieso, John?"

John lehnt seinen Kopf zurück. "Du weißt, warum."

Sherlock reibt seinen Daumen gegen John's Kiefer. "Sag es. Bitte?"

John's Brustkorb wird eng. Wie soll er das machen? Wie kann er die Worte sagen, die er so lange verschlossen hatte, Worte, die er mit Sherlock begraben hat?

"John."

Sherlock ist so nahe, dass, wenn er John's Namen flüstert, seine Lippen gegen John's streichen, und es ist elektrisierend, es ist wie in Flammen gesetzt zu werden, und John weiß, er wird - kann - die Wörter nicht daran hindern, an die Oberfläche zu dringen. "Ich liebe dich." Da ist ein Schluchzen, das aus dem nirgendwo kommt, und John schließt seine Augen. "Gott, Sherlock, ich liebe dich so sehr."


End file.
